


Mistletoe Drabble

by ThisIsJapaneseLunchTimeRush



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsJapaneseLunchTimeRush/pseuds/ThisIsJapaneseLunchTimeRush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasakibara encounters mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! 
> 
> Quick drabble for the holiday season <3

Murasakibara was bored. Christmas was not his thing. Too much expectation and—more importantly— too much control over when he was allowed to eat. Sure, he was allowed to snack, but there was a set time for dinner and the food smelled so good. This was the number one reason to keep Kagami around. He made good food.

Except Murasakibara had to wait for it.

He wandered around the apartment, trying to stay out of people’s way as they bustled around. Or, just Kagami and Himuro, who were hosting this Miracle Christmas together. He’d showed up early with desserts as per his boyfriend’s wishes, but now he was hungry and bored and he was running out of umaibo…but he couldn’t eat the Christmas food before the guests got there.

Walking into the kitchen to raid Kagami’s cabinets, he smacked face first into a leafy green thing. Someone as tall as Kagami should have gotten an apartment that was taller, not short enough to where Murasakibara could walk into something even while slouching. Stopping to glare at it, he found mistletoe. Blinking at it, he tilted his head and contemplated just moving on…but he hadn’t had time to spend with Himuro because of the stupid Christmas party.

Looking around, he found Himuro within arm’s reach, arranging some desserts on a platter for later. Good. He could work with that.

“Muro-chin,” he said, and counted that as fair warning before he grabbed Himuro’s upper arm and pulled the shorter teen into his arms.

Himuro looked up confused, but the mistletoe caught his eye and he smiled. “Atsushi, you don’t need to look for reasons, just ask.”

“You were busy,” he mumbled, trapping Himuro in his arms.

The shorter teen smiled, putting his arms around Murasakibara’s neck. “Merry Christmas, Atsushi. Come here.”

Murasakibara leaned down and Himuro gave him a peck on the lips. Frowning at how short and unsatisfying that kiss was, the giant grabbed his boyfriend, lifted him up, and gave Himuro a much more passionate kiss, moving into the kitchen so as not to smack either of their heads on the lower doorway. He really wanted to just keep kissing Himuro. His lips were sweet and perfect and he loved the feel of Himuro’s muscles against his chest and the smell of Himuro’s shampoo and the little tickle of Himuro’s fringe against his cheek. There was nothing he wanted more for Christmas than to just keep Himuro right there with him.

Unfortunately, that bliss could not last. The doorbell had Himuro breaking the kiss. The shorter teen giggled, “We’ll continue this later, okay? Party first.”

That was enough incentive for Murasakibara to put his boyfriend down and keep him from blowing the party off. He could get through this social gathering with the prospect of Himuro’s perfect lips waiting for him at the end.


End file.
